Quand l'opposés s'assemble
by Leila-Fanfic
Summary: Law, enfant d'une riche famille demande de sortir seul pour son anniversaire...Il va s'aventurer dans un ruelle, regretera-t-il de s'y être aventurer ! Yaoi Kidd x Law, lemon


Dans un grand manoir d'une famille de Nobles vit un jeune homme de presque 17 ans, pourquoi presque ? Parce que c'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire : nous sommes le 6 Octobre. Ca fait maintenant 3 ans….3 ans que tout a commencés :

_Flash-Back :_

_- Joyeux anniversaire Law, sourit Madame Trafalgar, sa mère._

_- Merci maman, répondit tout content le jeune Law _

_- 14 ans, tu es donc un grand garçon maintenant, renchérit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir comme cadeau ? _

_- Papa….J'ai quand même 14 ans mais oui j'aimerais aller me balader en ville _

_C'est vrai que Law n'était plus un tout petit garçon, ce qui désolait ses parents mais la vie en était ainsi. Ils acceptèrent mais lui donnèrent quand même un horaire à respecter, 17 heures tapante à la maison. Law embrassa ses parents et monta jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer son chapeau fétiche, il le mit habilement sur ses cheveux cachant ainsi ses yeux aussi noir que de l'ébène, puis redescendit dans le hall où ses parents l'attendaient. Il les embrassa encore une fois puis quitta la demeure familiale._

_Son père, Trafalgar Genki célèbre médecin et surement homme le plus riche de toute la ville. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus clairs que ceux de Law, mais tout aussi court. Ses traits était fin mais dur, la sévérité et le sérieux se lisait sur son visage. Quant à sa mère, Trafalgar Loly, elle avait des cheveux plus noirs que ceux de Law. Aujourd'hui, ils les avaient tressés et posés délicatement sur son épaule, elle portait une robe de soie mauve avec plusieurs volants. Ces bijoux étaient assortis à la robe. Mère très travailleuse avocate, aimante et douce, souvent absente à cause de ses dossiers, pour pouvoir défendre ces clients._

_Law quittai donc cette immense propriété, descendant vers la ville…_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

- Monsieur Law, Monsieur Law, LAW, cria une femme pour réveiller le jeune Law de sa rêverie

- Quoi ? Fit le concernée lassé

- Vos parents vous attendent pour souper, il n'est pas poli de les faire attendre

Law regarda la dame qui lui ordonnait, en quelques sortes, de ne pas faire attendre ses parents. Un peu enrobé mais un fort caractère, cette femme n'était autre que Madame Sharpey, gouvernante, préceptrice et nounou du jeune maitre. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule a croché au mur de sa chambre. Effectivement il était 19h30 l'heure du souper, Law jeta un regard noir à sa gouvernante.

- C'est maitre Law ! Rappelez-moi encore Law et je vous vire, répondit Law avec arrogance

- Dépêchez-vous de descendre au lieu de vouloir me tenir tête, _maitre Law_

Le jeune homme regarda la femme, puis soupira et se décolla de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Il traversa plusieurs longs couloirs passa devant plusieurs portes, dont il en connaissait la moitié. Il arriva enfin dans la salle à manger, la lumière était éteinte, ce qui voulais dire petite fête surprise, Law avait horreur de ça….

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, mon petit bonhomme, cria la mère en le serra tous fort contre son cœur.

- Maman, j'ai 17 ans plus 8, lâcha _le petit bonhomme_ lasser

- Mon petit garçon est devenus grand, tellement grand qu'il me dépasse pas, se moqua son père

- Bon on peut manger que je puisse remonter dans ma chambre, commença à s'impatienter Law

Loly et Genki se mirent a rires, puis finalement s'installèrent autour de la table et l'on apporta les plats : une entrée composé de calamars, crevettes et harengs, en plats de résistance fut servie un gratin de thon rouge avec de petits légumes confits, du fromage et un dessert un gâteau au chocolat avec un coulis de fruit rouges.

Puis le repas se termina en silence, avant que Law remonte dans sa chambre son père l'interpella

- On n'a pas fini il reste ton cadeau, sourie Genki

Loly tendit un paquet à Law, qui l'ouvrit à vitesse grand V. Il découvrit à l'intérieur la photo d'une femme et un petit mot écrit derrière : « Voilà t'as future épouse mon grand ».

Law faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, il laissa tomber le paquet à terre et lança un regard noir à ses parents

- Je ne suis pas un objet, j'épouserais la femme que j'aime et non celle choisi par mes parents parce que c'est pour _le bon équilibre de la société _! Hurla Law en colère

Ses parents étaient restés figé sur place, alors que Law avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte. Il remonta jusque dans sa chambre prit son manteau et son bonnet préférer sur ses cheveux, cachant ses yeux comme d'habitude, puis redescendit et quitta la propriété sous les protestations de Madame Sharpey.

Law descendait vers la ville, il voulait voir quelqu'un, il tenait absolument à voir cette personne à lui parler et à lui confier ses soucis…..Il voulait se réfugier dans ses bras et ne jamais les quitter.

Il passa devant plusieurs commerces, il était essouffler à force d'aller si vite. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers pauvres de la ville, puis tourna dans une ruelle. La personne qu'il cherchait était là assise sur une caisse, la tête baissée, sa bande autour de lui.

- Oye, Kidd ! Il y a ton mec, se moqua un des garçons autour de lui avec une croix sur le torse.

- Eh, Drake, je parie 5 coups de pied qu'il se lève et l'embrasse, renchérit un de ces camarades aux cheveux blond long avec un casque

- Pari tenu Killer

- Vous êtes pathétique, fit un homme blond avec des traces noires au-dessus des yeux

- FERMER-LA ! Ordonna le dénommer Kidd

Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Law. L'homme à la chevelure rouge comprit qu'il avait besoin de parler : d'une parce que Law descendait rarement dans les quartiers pauvres et de deux : parce que son regard le disait.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna de nouveau le Captain Kidd

Les autres obéir, en passant près de Law lancèrent des vannes pourri du genre : « Bon baise» ou « la fellation c'est ce qu'il préfère » ou « voir ton visage étonner quand il te la rentre, il adore ça ». Puis il partir sous une pluie de ricanement.

Kidd rebaissa la tête et lança

- T'me veux quoi ?

Law s'approcha de la caisse sur laquelle Kidd était assis.

- Quand on est poli on regarde la personne à laquelle l'on parle

- Ouai…T'as pas répondu à ma question : T'me veux quoi ?

- Juste te parler…

Un peu surprit Kidd leva la tête, ce qui lui couta cher, car Law en profita pour lui voler un baiser

- J'aime pas quand t'fais ça ! grogna Kidd

- Je le sais…..Tu me laisse m'assoir entre tes jambes

Kidd ne répondit pas, il écarta juste ces jambes et Law si glissa collant son dos contre son torse, pas une parole ne voulurent sortir de leurs bouches respectif. Mais le silence fut vite briser par Law

-Et dire que c'est toi qui as commencé

-Ouai….

_Flash-Back :_

_Law marchait dans les rues ville bondé de monde par ce samedi. Il se faufilait entre les passants, regardait les étals des marchands, vendant leur multiple produit. _

_Law regardait aussi les vitrines des magasins chics. La ville était bruyante et Law était fatigué de marché, il aperçut une petite ruelle où il pensait être tranquille, mais ce fut la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Arriver dans la ruelle, il se fit surprendre par un voyou_

_- Et toi tu fais quoi, c'est not' ruelle, gueula le voyou avec une croix sur le torse_

_- Je viens juste me reposer je suis fatigué_

_-Bah voyons un bourge dans une ruelle de pauvre_

_Le malfrat essaya de le frapper mais sans résultat, c'est lui qui se fit frapper par Law. En tant qu'apprenti médecin auprès de son père Law connait tous les points sensibles où frapper sans tuer._

_Il réussit à mettre le voyous parterre._

_- Alors comme ça le bourge c'est se défendre mais si on est 4 tu auras plus de mal n'es-ce pas ?_

_En effet Law eut plus du mal à se défendre du faites qu'ils soient 4 sur lui. Law fit une erreur et tomba parterre, le premier voyou qu'il l'avait attaqué en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis les autres suivirent, Law fut meurtrie de coups et perdait du sang. Quand soudain, une voie leur ordonna d'arrêter, Law n'entendit pas la suite car il perdit connaissance. La mystérieuse personne s'approcha du corps meurtrie de Law, le prit sur son épaule. Les voyous n'osaient rien faire et laissait la personne emmener le pauvre Law._

_Quand Law ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une chambre de garçon, on pouvait le savoir grâce au poster et aux vêtements typiquement masculin. Il entendit de l'eau couler surement son sauveur qui devait prendre une douche. Law voulu se lever mais sans succès, il remarqua que son soi-disant sauveur l'avait attaché. Une corde reliée entre ses deux poignets passant entre par les barreaux du lit à la couverture rouge carmin. L'homme décida enfin de sortir de sa salle de bain, ce qui étonna beaucoup Law, c'est que l'homme était pas plus âgé que lui peut-être 15-16 ans. Il arborait une chevelure rouge en pics qui avait l'air rebelle. Law dévisageait l'homme, sont soi-disant sauveur, qui le regardait aussi._

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu attaché, si tu m'as sauvé de ces voyous, demanda-t-il _

_- Voyou ? Surement…Je suis leur chef, ricana l'homme à la chevelure de feu_

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, renchérit Law un peu inquiet_

_- Pour pas que t'échappes évidemment, soupira-t-il, moi c'est Kidd et t'sais que t'es plutôt bien foutu_

_A ces mots Law eut à frisson qui lui parcourra tout le corps. Le dénommé Kidd, apercevant le gênes de son prisonnier eut un sourire en coin. A ce moment-là Law se mit vraiment à paniquer, allait-il vraiment faire ce que Law pensait que Kidd allait faire ? Allait-il vraiment le violer ? _

_Law ne se posa pas la question trop longtemps puisque Kidd se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Law surprit écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Kidd. La langue de Kidd effleura les lèvres de Law pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait rentrer. Law accepta mais avec une arrière-pensée de défense, à peine la langue de Kidd fut-elle dans la bouche de Law, que celui-ci la mordit de toutes ces forces. Kidd très choqué, retira sans langue et passa ses doigts dessus, et effectivement, il saignait. Il regarda Law et lui envoya une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Sur le coup Law avait cru que sa mâchoire c'était décollée. Kidd regardait Law avec un regard noir._

_- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, ce n'est pas parce que t'es mignon, et que j'ai envie de toi que tu dois t'permettre de me mordre, donc maintenant t'vas t'faire docile sinon je te tue et je n'aurai aucun remord et je pense que t'sais très bien que j'ne mens pas._

_Effectivement Law avais très bien comprit et voyait le sérieux de Kidd dans ces yeux. Il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de se laisser faire, Kidd plongea alors dans le cou de sa victime, lui laissant une magnifique marque et souvenir. Passant ensuite sa main sous le sweat de Law, y découvrant une peau douce et délicate, une sorte de porcelaine. Kidd se dit à ce moment-là que c'était bien la peau des nobles que ce garçon avait, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de lui demander son nom. _

_Du bout de ses doigts, il effleure les tétons de sa victime, qui tressaillit sous cette nouvelle sensation. Law commença à prendre des couleurs abondantes sur les joues, le garçon à la chevelure de feu et le remarqua et arbora un sourire carnassier._

_Il retira le sweat de Law, qui laissait apparaitre sa belle musculature, une belle tablette de chocolat. Kidd le regardait avec délectation. Puis vint lécher un des deux tétons et avec une de ses mains titiller l'autre, Law lâcha un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir, mélangés. Kidd rigola et descendit sa main vers le membre de Law, et y découvrit une bosse, il sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille de Law_

_- Je t'fais t'en d'effets que ça ? se moqua-t-il_

_Law fit une grimace pour toute réponse, Kidd déboutonna le pantalon et l'enleva en même temps que le caleçon et aperçut le sexe de Law dressé. Kidd sourit et commencé à caresser le membre avec une main et avec l'autre jouer avec un des tétons. Law gémit, il voulait que tout ça ne soit que cauchemars, qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et pour ça, il se mordit la joue de toutes ses forces. Jusqu'à avoir un gout de fer dans la bouche mais Kidd le caressait tellement bien qu'il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir laissait perler le sang sur sa joue. Kidd le remarquer et vint lécher le sang sans arrêter ses caresses. Après avoir avalé le sang de Law, il remplaça sa main sur le sexe de Law par sa bouche. Surpris, Law se cambra, laissant s'échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Plus les vas et viens étaient intense et profond, plus les gémissements de Law était fort._

_Alors là Kidd enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme, le laissant s'habituer à la présence puis en rajouta un, et arriva donc à trois doigt et commencer des mouvements en ciseaux. Law frissonna et laissa courir sa voie sur les mouvements de Kidd. _

_Kidd retira ses doigts enlève son pantalon et son boxer. Et remplaça ses doigts par son membre à lui. Law se cambra sous cette intrusion soudaine, et les larmes lui coulèrent des yeux, ce n'était malheureusement pas une rêve, Kidd qui l'avait remarqué vint l'embrasser et détacher ses liens. Il lécha les larmes de Law après lui avoir détaché ses liens. Law cru qu'il allait tomber, et se cramponna au cou de Kidd, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Habituer à la présence du membre de Kidd à l'intérieur de lui, Law commençai à haleter et gémir comme une fillette, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Kidd au contraire cela l'existait._

_Kidd commença de lent vas et viens, Law augmentait le son de ses cris à chaque coup et plus les cris de Law était fort, plus ça existait Kidd. Ce qui augmentait la vitesse, la puissance et la profondeur des coups._

_Quand d'un coup Law lâcha un cri bien différent des autres, Kidd comprit alors qu'il avait trouvé le point G, sa prostate, il refrappa donc au même au endroit. Law montait au septième ciel sous les coups de rein de Kidd, et fut très vite rejoint par Kidd qui se déversa en lui._

_Kidd fatiguer s'allonger à coté de Law et s'endormit. Après une heure ou deux Law avait complètement récupérer et avait même échafaudé un plan pur s'enfuir. Law avait regardé par la fenêtre avait vu qu'elle n'était pas très haute et finalement sauta. Kidd se réveilla à se moments-là et vu sa victime s'enfuir, il jura, puis promit qu'il le retrouverait._

_Law rentra donc chez lui les vêtements en sang et quelques plais sur le corps mais rien ne montrait qu'il avait été violé et c'est ce qui le soulagea la plus._

_Fin du Flash-Back _

- Avoue que t'a aimé cette première intrusion ? Lança Kidd d'un air moqueur

- Sachant que je n'étais pas vraiment consentant et d'accord, on va dire non…..La deuxième était bien mieux

- M'Ouai….Alors t'voulais me parler de quoi ?

- Mes parents m'ont fiancé à une fille que je ne connais pas

Kidd frustré par la révélation de Law prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder, à l'envers dans une position assez désagréable pour Law mais lui il s'enfichait royalement

- Quoi ? Pas question, t'es à moi et à moi seulement, lâcha Kidd énervé avant de l'embrasser sauvagement

- Kidd, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis à toi et à toi seul. Je trouverais bien un moyen de me débarrasser de cette greluche

- Si t'ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui le fait et t'sais très bien que mes méthodes seront moi douces que les tiennes

- Tu serais prêt à la tuer ?

- Je serais prêt à les tuer tous les trois pour être avec toi….

- T'es vraiment un malade

- Non, juste amoureux

Sur cette déclaration Law ne put se retenir et embrassa passionnément Kidd, quant à Kidd il passa ses bras autour de Law et ne le lâcha plus, du moins pour le moment.

Puis vint le moment pour Law de rentrer chez lui, il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et avant de disparaitre de la ruelle Kidd lui hurla

- T'intérêt à t'en débarrasser, sinon j'y vais en force

Law sourit, puis disparu, remontant les rues jusqu'à sa maison. Puis rentra dans la propriété, sur la table d'entrée était déposé un mot adresser à Law.

« Mon petit Law,

Je sais que l'on t'a fâché avec cette histoire de fiançailles, nous ne te demandons pas de l'épousé mais juste de la rencontré

Signé tes parents qui t'aime »

Law déchira en mille morceaux la feuille, et la jeta au-dessus de lui, en disant : « Joyeux Anniversaire Law ». Il sourit puis monta dans sa chambre, déposa son bonnet sur sa table de chevet rangea son manteau dans son armoire, enleva ses vêtements et enfila son pyjamas et se glissa dans ses draps et la dernière penser qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Si Kidd était là mon monde sera trois fois plus gaie et plus beau. »

_Flash-Back :_

_Law traumatiser s'était enfermé dans sa chambre à clé et ne laissait que les plats rentrés. Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres où presque….._

_Law était enfermé dans sa chambre accoudé à la fenêtre regardant les montagnes au loin. Rêvant de chose et d'autres, mais fut vite tirer de ses rêveries par les domestique qui criaient au voleur dans tout le manoir. Law, qui aimait beaucoup les histoires, sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait c'était bien la première fois depuis deux semaines et demie. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il le regretta amèrement, en face de lui se tenait se lui qui occupait ses pensées depuis maintenant deux semaines…..Kidd…..Le garçon à la chevelure de feu le contemplait avec une lueur dans les yeux et un sourire un coin, ils furent « dérangés » dans leur « contemplation » par les cris des domestiques. _

_Law hésita et finalement se lança, il attrapa le poignet de son violeur et le fit rentrer dans sa chambre. Fermant la porte à clé, il demanda Kidd de se cacher derrière l'armoire le temps qu'il passe et qu'après il pourrait partir. Quant à Law, il se remit au bord de la fenêtre. Quand les bruits s'arrêtèrent Law pris la parole_

_- Que nous as-tu volés ? demanda-t-il sans décroche le regard de la fenêtre_

_- De l'argent, des bijoux et j'ai fait bruler quelques documents dans le bureau au fond du couloir à gauche, surement le bureau de ton père _

_- Effectivement, tu peux tout garder et tu peux y aller _

_Kidd ne se fit pas prier mais s'il aurait voulu rester un peu plus avec sa victime, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Donc avant de le quitter et le lui demanda _

_- Au faite t'appelle comment ? _

_- Law, répondit-il nonchalamment_

_Kidd allait quitter la pièce quand une main ferme l'arrêta._

_- Refais-le moi !_

_- Pardon ? s'étonna Kidd _

_- Refais moi l'amour !_

_Kidd super choqué se retourna et regarda Law, et vit dans son regard qu'il était plus que sérieux. Alors Kidd enleva son manteau, se retrouvant torse nue, il vint embrasser Law qui répondit au baiser sauvagement. Emporté par le baiser, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit de Law, Kidd plongea dans le cou de Law et lui administra le même traitement qu'il y a deux semaines._

_Law trouva se moment magique, mieux que la première fois, c'est pour vous dire que Kidd était très doué._

_Après s'être bien « défouler », Law était collé contre le torse de Kidd, qui lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille puisqu'il s'ennuyait, mais vint interrompe son jeu par des paroles_

_- Pourquoi t'as voulu qu'on le refasse _

_- Et bien je voulais vérifier quelque chose _

_- Et ? _

_- J'avais raison_

_- Je suis un peu perdu, tu m'expliques ? _

_- Tu vois cette nuit quand tu m'as violé et bien après réflexion, je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas était si terrible que ça..._

_- En gros que t'vais aimer comme cette fois ?_

_- Oui, mais je voulais vérifier autres choses aussi…Je voulais vérifier mes sentiments…..Kidd, t'es un être vraiment étrange…On ne sait rencontrer que deux fois et je-je-je….._

_- T'm'aime ? _

_- C'est beaucoup plus simple quand tu le dit, se moqua Law, mais oui….Je t'aime, je l'ai compris en réfléchissant et le fait qu'on est refait l'amour ça m'a satisfait et toi ?_

_- Eh bien, j'ai mon cœur qui s'accélère à chaque fois que je t'vois ou que j'pense à toi _

_- Tu m'aimes aussi ? _

_- A croire que oui_

_Sur ces aveux, Law se retourna et embrassa passionnément Kidd et ils repartirent pour une danse endiablé sur des coups de reins et des cris de plaisirs_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Le lendemain Law fut réveiller par les rayons de soleil, il s'habilla rapidement, revêtit son manteau et descendit à pas de loup les escaliers qui donnait sur le hall, il ne voulait pas voir ses parents.

Personne en vue, il sortit dans le jardin et s'essaya sur le banc devant la propriété. Le silence régnait mais il fut vite interrompu par les gugusses de la bande de Kidd

- Oye, Law, interpella Drake, Kidd nous as donné ça pour toi

Law attrapa le carton que lui tendait Drake et se mit à le lire : « Se soir grand banquet au Manoir Trafalgar pour fêter l'anniversaire du jeune Law qui fêtes ces 17 ans ! Ce soir à 20 heures !

Organiser par M. Le prestidigitateur Eustass Kidd »

Law sourit et se demanda ce qu'il avait prévu. Il se leva et se redirigea vers le Manoir en remerciant les « gugusses ».

Retournant jusque dans sa chambre, déposant son manteau et descendant pour prendre le petit déjeuner en famille.

Personne ne décocha mots pendant le repas, avant de partir il lança le carton à ses parents et quitta la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Genki à Loly une fois que Law fut parti

- Une fête qu'il a organisée ce soir, surement pour se détendre

- Et bien si ça l'amuse.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Loly et Genki quittèrent la table et s'en allèrent faire leurs taches respectives.

Le soi-disant prestidigitateur Eustass Kidd sonna au Manoir dans l'après-midi. Une des domestique le guida jusqu'à la chambre de Law, qui était toujours installé au même endroit contre la fenêtre, lisant un livre de médecin

- Alors qu'es-ce que vous avez prévu Monsieur le prestidigitateur ?

- Une soirée grandiose, tous seront bluffer, je vous le promets. Tous ce que je vous demande c'est de rester dans votre chambre et de n'en sortir qu'à 20h15 merci

- Entendu, mais faites quand même attention à vous Monsieur le prestidigitateur !

- Sous les exigences de Monsieur, je le ferais

- Arrête de parler comme un bourge ça ne le fait vraiment pas, rigola Law

Kidd s'approcha de Law et déposa un baiser su ces lèvres, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait entre. Law laissa la langue de Kidd entrer et un tout petit baiser ce transforma en un baiser bestial et sauvage puisque Law avait bavé et que sa bave avait couler le long de sa mâchoire, Kidd se pressa pour aller le nettoyer.

Ils se séparèrent Law se replongea dans son livre et Kidd quitta la chambre pour s'en aller à ses préparatifs de soirée, une soirée dont tout le monde se souviendrai je peux vous l'assurer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kidd vint chercher Law dans sa chambre. Il avait revêtit une sweat jaune et un pantalon blanc moucheté noir, pas classe du tout pour une soirée. Kidd en sourit, et demanda au jeune maitre de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de réception.

- Kidd ! Que prépares tu comme mauvais coups ?

- Le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais fait

- Et combien as-tu invité de personnes pour ton « coups du siècle » ?

- Oh, une centaine !

- J'espère qu'il va marcher ton « coups du siècle » !

Pour toute réponse Kidd sourit, et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle joliment décorées. Les invités tournèrent tous les regards en direction de Law qui se sentit un peu gènes.

- Merci à tous d'être venus, passez une bonne soirée, amuse vous…..

- Messieurs, Mesdames nous vous présentons, le cadeau de monsieur Trafalgar, coupa Kidd

Une cage immense fit irruption dans la salle mais elle était recouverte d'un drap blanc, les invités reculèrent pour lui laisser de la place. Les « acolytes » de Kidd qui n'était qu'autre que ça bande, vinrent enlever le drap, un tigre gigantesque apparut mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel tigre c'était un tigre rarissime, un buveur de sang.

Quand Law vit la bête, il comprit tout de suite ce que voulait faire Eustass mais pendant ce temps il ne faisait rien alors pourvu que cela reste comme ça.

Il fut happé de ses pensées par une jeune demoiselle, qui ressemblait étrangement à la photo

- Monsieur Law ?

- Oui

- Je suis…..

- Oui vous était censé être ma future épouse…..

Kidd passa juste à côté lors de cette phrase, tout son corps se raidit au son de cette simple phrase. Law le remarqua et demanda à sa « future épouse » de l'attendre.

- Kidd ça va ? Demanda Law qui avait senti le malaise chez son amant

- Je-Je-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était venue

- Kidd je te l'ai déjà dit je m'enfiche de cette fille

- Ok mais puisque tu ne veux pas t'en débarrasser je t'ai dit que je le ferai et bien je vais le faire

- Kidd ne libère pas le tigre

- Tu es très intelligent ! Tu as donc comprit mon plan…

- Oui ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner

- Très bien mais à une seule condition : Que tu leur dises qu'on se mette en haut de l'escalier et que tu m'embrasse comme jamais tu ne l'as fait ?

- C'est d'accord et après ce quoi ton plan

- Tu le verras en temps voulu

Se plaçant en haut de l'escalier, nos deux tourtereaux se regardant droit dans les yeux angéliquement amoureux.

Killer, se mit à siffler demandant l'attention des inviter de regarder le haut de l'escalier, qui était pendant ce temps plongé dans le noir.

Dans le noir, Law avait posé sa main sur la joue de Kidd et caressait sa joue, Kidd avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Ils approchèrent leurs lèvres respectives de celles de l'autre. Et là un projecteur, s'allumer comme s'ils étaient les stars de la scène, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Un baiser à la fois sauvage, brutal et passionné, c'était le plus beau baiser qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais donner.

Les gugusses en avaient la larme aux yeux, par contre les invités voyaient se baiser d'un très mauvais œil. Après se baiser, nos deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux en oubliant tout le reste.

- Je t'aime, lâcha enfin Law

- LAW, décolle-toi de cet homme, hurla Monsieur Trafalgar

- Pas cette fois-ci père, parce que cet homme n'est pas qu'un aventure, je lui appartiens corps et âmes

- Comment ? S'étouffa sa mère

- Kidd, exécute ton plan, c'est un ordre

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne mais pour cette fois je veux bien t'obéir

Kidd siffla et sa bande libéra le tigre, puis toute la bande quitta la salle. Kidd attrapa le poignet de Law et le fit quitter la pièce. Une fois en sécurité et lui expliqua son plan : après que le tigre est tué tous les invités, il serait endormis par une flèche. La bande le remettrais dans sa cage et ferais en sorte de faire croire à la police que la bête sauvage les a tous attaqués.

Law étant le seul héritier de la fortune Trafalgar.

- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? demanda Law

- Non, plutôt pour que tu restes ma propriété.

Law rigola, il savait très bien que dire ses sentiments, pour Kidd, étaient très difficile. Law regarda Kidd, enfin il le mata plutôt, la chemise qu'il portait épousait à merveille sa musculature de rêves.

Law fit basculer Kidd en arrière et commença à l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire puis il descendit dans son cou, lui laissant une marque. Mais Kidd ne se laissa pas faire et inversa les rôles.

- Je suis plus doué pour le dominateur que le faible

- Tu as raison

C'était bien la première fois, que Law se laissait traiter de faible mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de se battre pour savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus faible.

Kidd était déjà en train de déposer mille baisers dans son cou. Il retira le haut de Law, qui le gênait selon lui, il prit un des tétons de Law entre ses doigts et commença à le pincer, quand à l'autre il se faisait lécher par la langue de Kidd. Law poussa des gémissements de plaisir court mais intense, ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosées.

Kidd le regarda et sourit, il avait mis son bras sur son visage pour que Kidd aperçoive ses couleurs mais manque de pot pour Law, Kidd avait tout vu et ça l'avait existé. Descendant un peu plus bas, glissant une main sous le boxer de Law et attrapant l'objet de ses convoitises. Law se cambra quand Kidd se saisit de son membre, gémissants toujours alors que pour l'instant Kidd n'avait rien fait.

Kidd retira le pantalon de Law et à la voler son boxer aussi, et découvrit le sexe de Law fièrement dressé. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

Kidd commença de lent va et viens, avec une arrière-pensée mesquine dans la tête, il voulait que Law le supplie d'accélérer.

- Accélère, grogna Law

- Seulement si tu me supplie

Law tira une grimace pour toute réponse et Kidd qui voulait qu'il le supplie ralentit exprès ses mouvements. Law le comprit et grimaça.

- Kidd je **t'en supplie** accélère

- Mais bien sur

Kidd content accéléra ses mouvements et Law laissa s'échapper ses gémissements de plus en plus en fort, forçant Kidd à remplacer sa main par sa bouche intimant des mouvements profonds. Law se cambra au contact de la langue de Kidd sur son membre. Puis n'en pouvant plus Law lâcha toute sa substance dans la bouche de Kidd. Kidd en goutta un peu mais en garda pour Law. Il lui glissa dans la bouche en venant l'embrasser, Law l'avala sans caprice.

Kidd enfonça son doigt en Law et le laissa s'habituer puis il en rajouta un et deux, et commença des mouvements de ciseaux. Law se cambra de nouveau, n'y tenant plus Kidd retira ses doigts, retira son pantalon et son boxer et d'un coup de reins puissant fut intrusion en Law. Law se cambra et vint se raccrocher au coup de Kidd tellement cette intrusion avait été si soudain et si douloureuse.

Kidd le recoucha et commença des mouvements profonds. Law hurlai de plaisir enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de Kidd tellement le plaisir était là.

Nos deux tourtereaux passèrent une nuit magique, recommençant et recommençant sans cesse. Pendant que la bande de Law s'occupait de tout.

Quelques mois plus tard, Law était devenu un excellent médecin, passant presque toutes ces nuits avec son amant à faire des choses et d'autre…

Merci à vous d'avoir lu mon OS, c'est mon premier alors soyez gentil ! ^^ ! J'épère qu'il vous a plu au moins ! ^^ ! Désolée pour les fautes je ne suis pas professeurs de Français ! ^^ !


End file.
